


dozing off

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: sunny days, sandy beach, sea breezeperfect weather to doze inthankfully this time it wasn't just a dream.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	dozing off

**Author's Note:**

> my need for loving human contact manifested at 5am last night with this.
> 
> have sokai fluff.

Warm sun. A gentle breeze, carrying the scent of the sea with it.

How long has it been since he’d felt this relaxed?

(How many years had he spent in the endless sea and sky, never aging, unaware of days passing?)

He gave a sigh, basking in the warmth.

Then a hand gently combed through his head. Coaxing him out of his dozing state.

He opened his eyes, meeting her fond smile with a sleepy one of his own.

She giggled, “Sora, you sleepy head.”

“Hi Kairi,” Sora mumbled sleepily, his head laid comfortably in her lap. “Am I still dreaming?”

Kairi simply continued to comb her fingers through his hair as she replied, “I’m here, aren’t I?”

Sora hummed, and closed his eyes once more, letting himself drift away, comforted by the fact that she was with him.

“Welcome home, Sora,” Kairi murmured softly, blue eyes gazing out into the horizon as he slept, “I’ll be here when you wake. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Post rescue lap pillow?
> 
> Post rescue lap pillow.


End file.
